Say Something
by LovelyAshes
Summary: The news that Ben Solo had turned to the Dark Side and destroyed the Jedi temple, devastated not only his parents, but a girl who he had promised to come back to. She was his best friend, so when the news came, she was heartbroken. She did everything she could to help the Resistance after that day, but what happens when Kylo Ren starts searching for her.
1. Chapter 1

Say Something

Summary: When news that Ben Solo had turned to the Dark Side and destroyed the Jedi temple, it devastated not only his parents, but a girl who he had promised to come back to. She was his best friend, so when the new came she was heartbroken. She didn't know what to do. So she did what she could. She trained and helped the Resistance. She did any and everything to keep her mind off him, that is, until he reached out to her.

Adiara Malek woke up and quickly dressed in the dark. She started every day the same. She would run long distance, grab breakfast then do some hand to hand and PT before lunch. Then Leia would ask her to do some meaningless task that would take up the rest of her day; but, at least with all her training, she was the best hand to hand fighter in the Resistance. If she stopped for even a second she would think about him. Thinking about him brought too much pain and too many questions that would be forever left unanswered.

She finished pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she walked out her door and headed down the hall towards the outside.

"Going for a run, Adi," a voice came from behind her.

"You know it, Dameron," she responded turning to face him while walking backwards.

"Care for some company?" He said jogging to catch up with her.

"Depends," She said turning around.

"Depends on what?" he said slowing to her pace when he had reached her.

"If you can actually keep up with me; and truthfully, I beat you last time we raced," she said with a smirk.

"I have gotten faster," he responded with a grin.

"Sure you have," she responded as they walked outside the compound.

"Race me and I will prove it," He said stopping.

"Seriously Poe? You want to race? Fine lets race. My usual track. Start here, follow the path through the woods, then go across the hills and back around. It is about 6 miles give or take," She said with a grin.

"Only six?" he said with a smirk.

"Yes only six. Besides, you will probably chicken out after one mile," she said grinning back at the piolet.

"I will not chicken out. When have I ever chickened out of something?" He asked.

"Whenever you have to fight me in Hand to hand," she said matter-of-fact.

"I was sick, I didn't want to transfer germs," he said looking away.

"Are we going to race or stand here discussing the fact that you won't do something if you know you will lose?" she asked looking at him.

"Fine," he said. "GO!" He added as he took off towards the path in the woods.

"HEY! That's CHEATING DAMERON," she shouted as she sprinted towards the woods.

"All is fair in love and war," he called back.

"Who ever said anything about love," she muttered under her breath.

It didn't take much for her to catch up to him. She slowed to his pace for a little bit, jumping over rocks and logs in her way.

"I would say we are pretty much even in running," Poe said breathlessly after a while.

"Keep thinking that, Dameron. Just know, I am running at your pace," she said between breaths.

"Is that a fact?" he asked.

"Yes. O look, there is base," She said before speeding up and sprinting to the base door. She stop and turned to face the path that Poe was running down trying to beat her.

"YOU CAN DO IT, POE," She called crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"I CAN SEE YOUR SMIRK FROM HERE, TROUBLE!" he called back as he ran down the hill to the door.

"I hate when you call me that," She said when he reached her.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have made me think I had a chance to beat you," he said with his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths.

"I didn't make you think you could win. I told you that you couldn't beat me. You are the one that insisted," She said as she started down the stairs to the cafeteria.

"O come on Adi. You ran the same pace as me for over 5 miles," he said following her down the steps.

"Did you really think that I didn't run faster? You have seen me run," She said as she grabbed a piece of fruit and filled her canteen with water.

"I have seen you run short distance, not a long distance over hills," he said filling his tray with food. "I see why you run that though it's gorgeous out there."

"It's a nice way to start the day. Sometimes I will stop at the top of the hill and take in the sunset for a few minutes," she said walking next to him.

"What are you doing after you eat?" he asked walking over to a table to sit down.

"Hand to Hand. You know it is bad to sit after running long distance, right? Your legs will cramp," she said standing next to him.

"I will be fine," he said spooning in some of his food.

"Well, while you get leg cramps, I am going to go to the training room," she responded patting him on the back. "Good race. We should do it again sometime."

"Want some company for hand to hand?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Why so I can beat you twice in one day?" she asked as she finished her fruit and through the core in the garbage.

"How else am I going to get better if I don't train with the best?" he said as he finished his food and chugged some water.

"Don't you have training runs in five minutes?" she asked.

"Dameron!" someone called across the room.

"Hey Wexley!" Poe called back.

"Stop flirting with Malek! We have drills to run," he said with a laugh.

"I am coming!" Poe said returning his tray.

"See I knew I was right," Adi said walking behind him.

"Walk with us? We will past the training room," he said walking over towards Wexley.

"Morning Adi," Wexley said with a smile.

"Morning Wexley, she responded smiling politely.

"Heading to the training room?" he asked as they headed down the hallway.

"Always. See Dameron, even Wexley knows my schedule, and he doesn't claim to be my best friend," she responded pushing him and laughing.

"I think the galaxy knows your schedule, Adi. You are very predictable that way," Wexley said.

"I was trying to make conversation. Next time I will just say it as a matter of fact," Poe said feigning hurt.

"And next time you might actually beat me in a race," Adi responded smiling. "Well this is my stop. See you boys latter."

"Did you tell her?" Wexley whispered when she thought she was out of ear shot.

"I didn't," Poe whispered back.

"You need to before you have to leave. Ask her to join you for dinner and then just tell her," Wexley said sternly.

"Fine," Poe said before hinting to Wexley to leave. "Malek!" Poe entered the training room to see her staring at him. She had already removed her outer jacket so she was standing in the center of the room in just a tank top.

"Yes, Dameron?" she said looking at him questionably.

"Join me for dinner tonight? Just us? We need to catch up. It has been a long time since we have been able to talk," he said trying to look anywhere but at her.

"Sure thing! Just meet me at my room when you are done all your daily routines," she said before turning to fix her hair into a high bun.

"See you then, Adi," he said before exiting the room to go run drills.

Adi looked around the room, it wasn't much, but it worked for what they used it for. She looked at the different stations around the room before she crossed to the large mat in the center of the room that was used in hand to hand. She walked to the center of the mat and began to stretch out from her run. She knew that if she didn't, her muscles would lock up and she wouldn't be going anywhere fast. She finished stretching and glanced at her comlink on her arm for the time, she had about fifteen minutes before people started coming into the room. She sat down in the middle of the mat and crossed her legs, letting the top of her hands rest on her knees with her palms facing up. She took a deep breath and tried to let everything leave her mind. This was the only thing she ever learned that a Jedi did. She didn't want the Jedi life, it wasn't for her. But this, this was fantastic. It helped her relax and focus on the task at hand. Sometimes she swears it makes her more alert.

She rolled her shoulders back and began to clear her mind, feeling the force around her. She doesn't know how long she was sitting there like that before she thought she heard someone quietly call her name. She didn't feel anyone in the room with her; so she shook it off and cleared her mind again.

"Adiara," the voice came again.

"Who is there?" she asked opening her eyes and look around from her position. No response. She brushed it off and went back to her meditating.

"Adiara, do not ignore me," The voice came again. This time she realized whoever it was, they were communicating to her in her mind.

"I don't know who you are, but stay out of my mind," She snapped back before trying to block her mind. The last thing they needed was someone locating them because she hadn't closed her mind.

"Please, Adiara. You have no training you can't block me out," the voice sneered.

"Get out of my head or," she started.

"Or what? What are you going to do? You don't know who I am and I am too far for you to do anything to me. However, I can do whatever I want to you if I wanted to," the voice sneered.

"Yea, ok. I am done with this. I have things to attend to and dealing with some asshole who wants to hide behind a scary voice in my mind is not on that list," she responded before starting to get up.

"I didn't say I was done, and mind your manners," the voice responded.

"Or what? You could literally just be my subconscious," she said in her mind, before starting to move away from the mat.

"No I am not and I will prove it," the voice said before she started to feel pain excelling through her brain. She clenched her jaw and tried to swallow the pain.

"Do I have your attention?" it asked.

"Leave me alone," she responded out loud through her clenched teeth.

"I think not. You have upset me," the voice came and the pain returned stronger this time. Adiara could not hold her scream this time. She screamed out loud and fell to her knees.

"Get out of my head!" she screamed as she placed her head between her hands trying to stop the pain.

"I will stop but you have to do me a favor?" the voice came giving her a small reprieve.

"Why would I do you any favors?"

"Because if you don't, I will kill you and then kill all the Resistance scum," the voice growled.

"I owe you nothing," she responded in her head breathing deep, preparing to block her mind from another attack.

"You silly child, do you honestly think an untrained force sensitive weakling like yourself can protect your minds from the great and powerful Supreme Leader Snoke?" he sneered.

"You?! I will never do anything for you. You can kill me for all I care," she responded preparing for the pain.

"Have it your way," he sneered before the pain restarted.

"POE! GENERAL ORGANA!" she screamed through the pain.

"Your little friends cannot help you. There is no saving you from me, unless you join me. Join Kylo Ren as my apprentice," he whispered.

"NEVER!" She screamed.

"So be it then," Snoke responded.

Adi writhed in pain on the floor, screaming and thrashing around uncontrollably. Her vision slowly began to black out. She lifted her eyes slowly to the door and saw the outline of people running into the room. She vaguely heard Poe screaming her name as he ran over to her. She was still doubled over in pain and losing conscious fast. "Snoke," was all she managed to get out before she blacked out completely.

Poe's POV:

"Remind me to kill you, Wexley," Poe said patting him on the back.

"Do you or do you not have a date with her later?" Wexley asked as they crossed to the hangar to go over drills they would be running that day.

"O shut up," Poe said with a smirk.

Poe barely heard anything everyone was saying. They were running one of the same drills they always run. He could do the drill with his eye closed, not that he would, that would be idiotic. He was more concerned about what he was going to say to Adi later at dinner. It took another piolet patting him on the back to let him know they were moving to their X-wings. He started to cross to his when he could've swore he heard a scream. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. No one else seemed to hear it, so he continued across the strip. He reached X- wing and began to ascend the ladder when he heard the scream again, this time even louder.

"Did anyone else hear that," He yelled, looking at the other piolets.

"It's the second one I have heard," another piolet called.

"Shhhhhh," Poe said quieting the others.

"POE! GENERAL ORGANA!" a scream came and he knew in the pit of his stomach that it was Adi. He jumped off the ladder and ran towards the training room.

"Someone get the General!" Poe shouted as he was running. It didn't take long for him to get to the training room since it was right down the hall. A group of people had gathered outside the door.

"Why are you all standing around? Why has no one gone inside?" Poe asked getting angry.

"We are trying, Poe! We can't get it open. It's like it is sealed," one of the guys said.

"Stand out of the way," Poe said grabbing his blaster. He could not stand there and do nothing as Adiara was on the other side of the door screaming in pain. He shot the key pad by the door and the moment it opened everyone that had gathered outside rushed into the room behind Poe. Poe froze for a second and then ran over to Adiara. "ADIARA!" he screamed as ran to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"Snoke," she whispered before blacking out completely.

"Adiara, wake up," he said checking her pulse.

"Dameron, we need to get her to the medical wing," Wexley said placing his hand on Poe's shoulder.

"I know. I….can you clear a path?" He asked as he gently lifted her into his arms.

"Yes," Wexley said walking towards the door. "Make a path everyone!" Poe ran through the now parted crowed ignoring the gasps and whispers of Adiara's name as he did so.

"Poe!" Leia called as he ran past her. She saw the body in his arms and followed quickly behind him.

"Medic!" he called as he entered the wing.

"What happened?" Leia asked as the medic ran over.

"I don't know she could be heard screaming in the hanger," Poe answered.

"Lay her here," the medic said as he pointed to a table.

"Is she going to be ok?" Poe asked.

"I will do all that I can. She has no physical wounds. Everything might be internal. Give me space to work on her," he said pulling a curtain.

"Poe, tell me what happened," Leia said placing her hand on his should has he sat in a chair with his head in his hands.

"We hear her screaming in the hanger. We got there and no one could get in the door. It was like it was sealed. I had to blast it open. By the time I got in there, she was blacking out," Poe said though his hands, worry displayed across his face.

"Did she say anything?" she asked.

"Yes. All she got out was Snoke," Poe said looking at Leia. Horror was evident on both their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Say Something

A/N: I am going to try and update as much as possible. Try being the key word.

Adiara's eyes flew open and she jumped up, looking at the area around her. She was standing in the middle of a lighted circle that had a lighted path behind her and red lights around the wall. She spun around slowly trying to take in everything about her. When she finally reached back to the front that is when she saw him.

"Hello Adiara," Snoke's hologram said from his throne.

"You actually consider yourself so high and mighty that you sit on your own throne?" she said smugly.

"I would watch your tone if I were you. I have I not already taught you that I can hurt you from anywhere?" Snoke asked.

"Where am I?" Adiara asked.

"Physically? I am sure you are in the medical bay of the Resistance base. Mentally? You are in a sort of a dream that resembles my chamber on Starkiller base. What happens is up to you."

"So, if I close my eyes and count to ten, you will be gone?"

"No. I am in control of this "dream" so to speak. I wished to talk to you face to face."

"Nothing you could say to me would make me switch allegiance. I have no family for you to threaten; and you do not know where the base is. You have nothing to hold over me."

"Is that a fact? What about Mr. Dameron?"

"We both knew the risks when we vowed allegiance to the Resistance," she said lying through her teeth. If she were to lose Poe, she would be beside herself in grief and have no one left to turn to.

"You cannot lie to me!" Snoke yelled.

"Let me try to speak to her," a mechanical voice came from behind her.

"Kylo Ren, I see you decided to join me after all. After all you failed to find this one and destroy her before she could join the resistance. As you wish, if you do not convince her to join us, then you must find her and destroy her," Snoke said menacingly before disappearing.

"Adiara, follow me," Kylo said coldly through his mask.

"Why should I? There is nothing you could say to me that would make me want to join the dark side or even trust you for that matter. You are nothing but a traitor!" she yelled as tears slid down her face.

"Let us go somewhere more private to speak," he said opening the door behind him with a wave of his hand. "I could make you but I am giving you the option." She just stared at him. "Please, Adi."

"No!" she said crossing to him. "No! You don't get to call me that anymore!" She said to his mask as tears slid down her face. She pushed past him and walked out the door.

"How?" she asked as she stopped dead. They weren't inside a building anymore but they were outside standing the middle of a field of wildflowers. She could feel the wind on her face and hear water nearby.

"Snoke handed me control of the vision when he left, Kylo's cold mechanical voice came.

"Because letting me wake up and return to the people I actually care about would be too much. How long are you going to keep me in this vision prison?" she asked turning to stare at him. She noticed that the door they had walked through had disappeared behind him.

"I won't keep you here long. It isn't safe too."

"And how do I appear in the real world? You know where I actually am?"

"Like you are in a coma, and given what Snoke put you through before this, the doctors will easily come to that conclusion."

"That is encouraging," she responded shortly before walking away from him.

"Don't walk away from me. We need to talk," he said sternly as he stood tall trying to intimidate her.

"You may control this environment, but you do not control me and you do not scare me. I know who and what is behind that mask," she continuing to walk towards where the water sounded like it was coming from.

"And what is that?" he said starting to get angry.

"Do you really want to know what I think?" she said turning and staring at him angrily.

"Yes I do," he responded coldly.

"I will answer only if you take that ridiculous mask of." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"And if I say no?" he asked.

"Then this conversation is over and we have nothing to discuss," she said shortly before turning and walking away.

"I didn't dismiss you," he said angrily and she froze in her place.

"Really? You are absolutely unbelievable. I cannot believe you would actually dare to use the force on me!" she said trying to move. The only response she received was the sound of his mask depressurizing.

"You can struggle all you want. You aren't powerful enough to break my hold," a soft voice came.

"Release me from this!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, but if you try to walk away again, I will not hesitate to use the force to immobilize you," he responded. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her whole body and fell to the ground in exhaustion. She took a few deep breaths before two hands brought her to her feet. "Stand up."

"Since when does the all mighty Kylo Ren show kindness?" she said brushing off her clothes.

"Don't push it, Malek, his said coldly. "Now my mask is off. What do you see?" he said turning her to face him.

"I still see the same naïve, scared 17 year old boy from those many years ago. I still see my best friend and I can still see the light in you," she said as tears filled her eyes. "I still see you Ben and I always will. There is still good in you, please come home." She was inches away from him, holding onto his arms for support to stand. He stood cold and rigid against her words. She could see the desperation in his eyes, she could see her scared best friend and all she wanted to do was to hug him.

"Ben is gone. I killed him," he said coldly dropping his arms and stepping away from her.

"Ben is not dead!" she said angrily as the tears began to fall. "You can say he is all you want, but I see him in your eyes."

"You see nothing! You know nothing. What could you possibly know? You chose not to be a Jedi. You said that life wasn't for you! Yet here you are because you are because you are strong in the force; yet you are untrained and easy to manipulate and read!" he screamed as he gripped her arms and pulled her close.

"Ben, this isn't you. Come home to us. Come home to me. I need you, Ben. You were…are the only person that has ever fully understood me," she cried holding on to him for dear life.

"I am here to make you an offer. Snoke wishes for you to become his apprentice as well. You would train with me, we would see each other every day. It could be similar to the old days," he started looking down at her.

"I can't. I can't betray everyone. I can't betray my friends and your family. They have been so kind to me," she responded letting her arms fall to her side.

"You mean you cannot betray Dameron," he said coldly.

"I never said that," she started.

"You forget I can read your mind like an open book!" he yelled angrily before turning around and grabbing his helmet from the ground.

"Ben, please!" she grabbing his arm.

"I have told you Snoke's offer. If you refuse, I will have no choice but to hunt you down and kill you," he said not looking at her and placing his mask back on. "You have one week to consider. I will meet you on Naboo, at the place where my grandparents were married, then we will discuss your decision." He pulled his arm away and began to walk away.

"Ben, please Wait!" she called, but he was gone. She sunk into the grass and cried, calling out for Ben. She knew he was still there. If he wasn't then she would've woken up by now and been back home. Back on the base and able to hug Leia and Poe and cry in their arms.

Back in the Medical Bay:

It had been days since the incident in the training room. Adiara hadn't moved. The doctors said she was in coma, but it was unusual, her brain was working in overtime according to her brain scans.

"I have never seen anything like this. It makes sense that she would be in a coma after what she endured, but this is unlike any coma I have seen. The nurse said she will randomly shout something out or start speaking like she is having a conversation with someone in the room, but when the nurse looks no one is in here," the doctor said after the ran some more tests. "I honestly do not know when or if she will ever wake up."

"Thank you, doctor," General Organa said with a soft smile. The doctor left and she turned to Poe, who was sitting in the chair next to her bed. "You really should get some rest Poe, in your own bed, not this chair. You have spent every moment you can in here."

"I can't, General. I feel like I need to be here when she wakes up. She deserve to have someone here when she wakes up," he said running his hands through his hair.

"I understand that Poe. Why don't you go take a relaxing shower? I will sit here while you are gone, and if anything changes, I will send for you right away," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her for a moment and then nodded his head in agreement. A shower would help his tense muscles relax some.

"I won't be long," he said rising from the chair. "I will be right back," he said as he pushed Adiara's auburn hair and placed a light kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

"You know, that piolet has taken quite the liking to you," Leia said after a while and taking her hand. "I don't know what he would do if you never woke up. Come back to us, Adiara. You have become like a daughter to me and I cannot bare to lose you. I already lost my son," she said as tears formed in her eyes. "I tried to reach out to Han to let him know that Snoke somehow managed to hurt you but I don't know where he is, hopefully he gets the message. Look at me rambling on like some crazy woman, who knows if you can even hear me. I wish I knew where you are and what is happening to you."

"Ben," Adiara's voice came quietly.

"Adiara, can you hear me?" Leia said standing closer the bed. "Adiara?"

"Ben," she cried louder before beginning to thrash around in the bed.

"Adiara, lay still" Leia said trying to hold her still. "Dameron! Doctor! Someone!"

"What is wrong?!" Poa said running in.

"Help me hold her still before she hurts herself."

Poe obeyed immediately and ran over to the other side of the bed. He sat on the side of the bed and help Adiara's arms at her side. "Adiara, calm down. It is me it is Poe," he said calmly in her ear. She must have registered what he said because she calmed for a moment before starting to scream again.

"No! No! No, Ben you don't have to do this! Please no! Poe!" She cried as she bolted straight up, head butting Poe in the process. "Poe!" she exclaimed when she saw him in front of her. "You are bleeding," she said through her tears.

"I will be fine. The good thing is that you are awake," he said pulling her into a hug. "Never scare us like that again."

"You are safe," she said through her tears as she gripping onto him for dear life. "You are safe."

"The important thing is that you are safe," he said has his one hand entangled its self in her hair while the other rubbed circles on her back to calm her down.

"But I saw him…..I saw him kill you," she choked out through the tear.

"Who?" Leia asked. "Adiara, who killed Poe?"

"Ben, Ben killed him because I said no," she said before losing herself in her tears. Leia and Poe just simply glanced at each other, but decided it wasn't worth asking now. Adiara was awake and that was what mattered now.


End file.
